Chemical Emotion
Chemical Emotion (ケミカルエモーション- Kemikaru Emōshon) wird von Kagamine Rin und Megpoid Gumi gesungen. Hintergrund Der Songtext ist ziemlich vage und kann auf verschiedene Weise interpritiert werden. Eine Möglichkeit wäre, dass der Song von den beiden Mädchen handelt und ihrer Liebe zueinander. Andererseits wäre es genauso gut möglich, dass es einfach ein Lied über Liebe ist, zu dem man gut tanzen können soll. Die Sänger betonen, dass sie froh sind sich gefunden zu haben und sie dies mit diesem Song ausdrücken wollen. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Watashi no naka no ai no suicchu wa itsumo ofu ni natta mama Usui Kanjou wa yokuyou mo naku nanimo iwazu ukanderu Firutaa de roka shita kokoro no anata wa tada no shingou de Daremo ga modomeru shoukei wa tsukurareta mahoroshi Kemikaru emoushion dejitaru na moushion Todoketai omoi wa mukishitsu de Gin no haguruma Ai ga nakereba Mimizawarisuru oto nokosu Kemikaru emoushion kotoba no iryuujion Mawarikudoi serifu wa iranai Kanjiru mama ni Nagareru mama ni Watashi ni kisu o sureba ii Gozen zero toki no kane wa watashi o kuroi no shinderera ni suru Uso no doresu de mi o katamete wa kokoro no nai kao shiteru Yousui no naka de kanjita mirai no jibun wa naiteru Sonna memori wa sakujo shite Atarashii watashi ni naru Kemikaru emoushion Dejitaru na Tenshon Keisan sareta koi no suteeji Kiekake no ai Torimoshitai Anata no Egao mitai kara Kemikaru Emoushon Majikaru suteeshon Kokoro no Uchi o hakidasu basho Tatta hitokoto Ienakatta koto Honne wa mune no naka ni aru Kemikaru emoushon Dejitaru na Passhon Parusu ni omoi Nosetemitemo Koboreru namida Tomerarenainda Moeru kanjou Yomigaeru Kemikaru Emoushon Ai wa eboryuushon Toki to tomo ni watashi mo Kawaru Anata no omoi Watashi no Omoi Futatsu kasanari Hajiketa no Kemikaru emoushon Kemikaru emoshoun Dejitaru na moushon Kemikaru emoshoun Dejitaru na moushon Kemikaru emoshoun Kemikaru emoshoun Ai wa eboryuushon |-|Englisch= The love switch that was always inside of my heart, Was always ever turned onto OFF, Such weak emotions that never seemed to move me, I'm simply floated expressionlessly, Through the filter I built around my heart, Only your signal passed through and reached me, My longing for others in comparison, Seems like nothing but an illusion! CHEMICAL EMOTION, With this DIGITAL MOTION, There are feeling I want to send right to your heart, But if such love does not exist, Then I most confess that, My heart gears would only make painful sounds, CHEMICAL EMOTION, Words of such ILLUSION, Our indirect speech is just so useless, Express to me your feelings, and let them flow right to me, Even if you just kiss me, that's good enough. When the hands struck, the chimes went off at midnight, And so then I was a Dark Cinderella, Become comfty, within this lie woven dress, Again choosing to put a heartless mask on, From inside of my stomach, I felt it, The future me shed tears and screamed, I chose to delete such painful memories, And arose a brand new me, CHEMICAL EMOTION, Filled with DIGITAL TENSION, Our well-planned stage of passion, will now begin, I want to stand up and save this undying love of ours, To try and see your smiling face once yet again, CHEMICAL EMOTION, Such a MAGICAL STATION, From that little spot saved for you inside my heart, And not a single word will leave my mouth right now, But my true feeling was still hidden deep within me! CHEMICAL EMOTION, Such DIGITAL PASSION, The heartbeat stiched in this love, I will ride it and see, These overflowing tears that, Don't ever seem to just stop, Our burning emotions will, Be ressurected, CHEMICAL EMOTION, Our Love is Evolution, With time even I will have changed myself, Your feeling and mine are forever now interlinked, And when they come together, they will explode! (CHEMICAL EMOTION) CHEMICAL EMOTION (CHEMICAL EMOTION-EMOTION-E-E-E-E-E) CHEMICAL EMOTION CHEMICAL MOTION CHEMICAL EMOTION DIGITAL MOTION CHEMICAL EMOTION DITIGAL MOTION CHEMICAL EMOTION CHEMI-I-I-I-I-ICAL 'MOTION CHEMICAL EMOTION OUR LOVE IS EVOLUTION Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Kagamine Rin